I Don t Care
by rmg21051991
Summary: Solo un poco de romance porque no puedo evitarlo. Supercorp is Endgame. O lo que sería AU sobre como hay una fiesta y una confesión de amor.


Así que, creo que esta se ha convertido en una bola de nieve. No puedo dejar de escribir sobre esta pareja. Ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo de The Scientist, pero esta canción de Ed Sheeran es todo lo que está bien para una escena supercorp en un universo totalmente o casi alternativo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Supergirl no es mía.

_**Sabes que te amo. ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?. Tu haces que sea mejor así.**_

_**Ed Sheeran.**_

**I ****_Don´t_**** Care**

Sentía las miradas en su espalda, bueno las sentía en todas partes, desde todas las direcciones. Sentía la incomodidad de llevar un vestido de gala en lugar de su atuendo cómodo y regular. Escuchaba con claridad los intentos de susurro de las personas que se encontraban a un costado o a un par de pasos de dónde ella se encontraba. Indignados por su presencia.

No pertenecía allí. Eso era algo claro, tanto para ella como para la mujer que bebía de una copa mientras le lanzaba dagas con sus ojos.

Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse estar en otro lugar que no fuera ese.

Por lo general evitaba ese tipo de eventos. A menos claro que su trabajo obligará.

Tanto el público como el secreto.

Pero, ¿cómo podría decirle que no a la persona que le pidió que la acompañara?.

¿Cómo podría perderse la oportunidad de ser deslumbrada con tal belleza?

No. Jamás querría perderse ese momento hermoso el cual le permite poder sentir el calor envolvente que le proporciona el cuerpo que sostiene en sus brazos.

Desde la primera vez que sus ojos la vieron, supo que su voluntad quedaba reducida a los deseos del corazón tan dulce el cual sólo se veía reflejado en el mar verde de su mirada.

Su primo se dio cuenta al instante, y sin embargo se limitó a observar. La conocía y sabía que la valentía que mostraba mientras llevaba puesto el traje de superhéroe, desaparecía una vez que regresaba a su modo habitual.

Ese modo habitual que la llevó a sufrir en silencio mientras iba descubriendo que su corazón no se equivocaba. Que la mujer era todo lo que nunca había esperado o deseado encontrar, y por algún juego extraño de su dios Rao lo hizo.

La llevó a conformarse con ser su amiga, a desear con todas las fuerzas que poseía, poder prolongar un poco más el abrazo con el que siempre era recibida o despedida. Y aún así, hacer acopio de esa misma fuerza para no quedar en evidencia.

Muchas veces fue sorprendida soñando despierta. Imaginando el momento en que reunía el coraje suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos. Y que tales sentimientos eran correspondidos. La realidad la abofeteaba. Recordándole que ambas pertenecían a mundos distintos, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Su amada no solo lideraba una empresa que movía millones, no solo era inteligente, un genio. Si no que también llevaba el apellido del enemigo de su familia y su raza.

Aún dejando de lado esos aspectos. ¿qué podría ofrecerle ella? ¿Contados minutos de su tiempo mientras esperaba el momento en que alguien decidiera hacer algo malo o alguien estuviera en peligro para salir volando a salvar el día?

No, su amada merecía mucho más.

Así que optó por quedarse con lo que tenía. Aunque nunca le parecería suficiente, y siempre querría más.

Había decidido que era lo mejor.

Su hermana le advirtió diciendo que no podía seguir así. Que no le sorprendería que todo el entorno de su amada se hubiesen dado cuenta ya de sus sentimientos.

_"Basta con ver los ojos de cachorro que pones cada vez que la miras"_ le había dicho en una oportunidad.

Si era sincera, a ella tampoco le sorprendería.

_"¿Que puedo hacer?"_ Le había respondido sin siquiera intentar negarlo.

_"Decirle"_ dijo la agente colocando una mano en su hombro en muestra de apoyo.

Al notar que debatía internamente como siempre, agregó.

"_Porque estoy segura de que si no lo haces tú, aparecerá alguien que sí lo haga. Y entonces te vas a arrepentir "_

Sus brazos actuando bajo la influencia que le producía la idea de perderla ejercieron presión sobre el menudo cuerpo que sujetaban, y aunque ella fuera más alta, se inclinó lo suficiente para esconder su rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

Amaba su aroma. Cada vez que lo sentía, no importaba que tan mal hubiera estado su día, siempre lograba relajarse y sentir que había llegado a casa.

Imaginar que alguien más pudiera disfrutarlo le provocó angustia y un dolor mayor al que la kryptonita podría generarle.

— Querida — el acento que era una marca registrada la llamó al notar el cambio corporal.

Como respuesta ella no pudo más que permanecer en la misma posición.

— Kara. ¿Qué ocurre? — insistió y el movimiento de sus finos labios rozando la piel de su hombro le provocó escalofríos.

Pero ella seguía paralizada.

La morena detuvo el balanceo de sus cuerpos en medio de la pista de baile.

Se apartó lo suficiente para buscar sus ojos. Ella consciente del poder que tenía sobre ella el par de ojos verdes evitó su mirada haciéndola vagar alrededor del salón donde estaban.

Lillian aún las observaba desde el mismo lugar dónde la había visto la última vez. La música seguía sonando y las parejas seguían bailando. Las personas continuaban con sus conversaciones sobre cuentas bancarias obscenas y propiedades aún más.

Podía luchar contra extraterrestres y vencerlos, podía pararse frente a las balas y detenerlas. Podía incluso derribar muros con sus propias manos. Lo que no podía, era resistirse a una caricia de Lena Luthor.

La pelinegra atrajo su atención dejando descansar la palma de su mano en su mejilla.

Suspiró derrotada clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes que la observaban con preocupación y al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir como si en ese momento solo estuvieran ellas.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño?— volvió a preguntar.

El uso de esa palabra le dolía, porque no era empleada de la manera en que ella deseaba que fuera.

— Te quieres ir — dijo después de no obtener respuesta.

Dejó caer su mano y Kara pudo ver la desilusión en sus ojos.

— No — logró responder.

— ¿Quieres descansar? Podemos ir a beber algo — le propuso con recelo.

Miró sus zapatos buscando quizás en ellos la respuesta a lo que debía hacer.

— Kara… Si quieres irte sólo dilo —

— No quiero irme — dijo aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo sintiéndose verdaderamente idiota y cobarde — Estaría en cualquier lugar donde tú estuvieras — su voz salió nerviosa, baja, pero Lena pudo escuchar.

— Kara… —

_«Al diablo» «voy a hacerlo»_

— ¿Sabes?, desde pequeña, siempre me sentí fuera de lugar. Sabía las cosas que debía hacer, cómo debía comportarme, y todas esas cosas — hablaba de manera apresurada, como si su boca tuviera mente propia, o en realidad como si su mente por fin estuviera siendo libre.

Eso no quitaba que tendiera a divagar.

— Siempre tuve y conté con el apoyo de mis seres queridos. Y sin embargo era como si todos tuvieran expectativas en mi, como si el mundo esperará demasiado de mi. Y luego un día llegué a una oficina y me encuentro con alguien que sin conocerme, me vio. Y me hizo sentir como si de verdad fuera alguien, no las expectativas de otros. Si no yo — exhalo un poco de aire porque podía sentir sus propios latidos en sus oídos. Y temía que el corazón le fuera a explotar.

Las manos de Lena acunaron su rostro con delicadeza y ella se perdió en la sensación de su piel entrando en contacto.

— He sido una mala amiga Lena. Perdón — dijo casi con vergüenza

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —

_Ahora o nunca _ escuchó la voz de su hermana decir en su cabeza.

Lentamente volvió a trabar su mirada en los ojos expectantes de Lena. Tal vez si ella la miraba lo suficiente la joven genio terminaría por entender o descubrir el resto.

La leve inclinación de la cabeza pelinegra le indicó que debía ponerlo en palabras.

— ¿Por qué dices que has sido una mala amiga? — insistió curvando una de sus cejas perfectas.

Cuánto amaba ese movimiento involuntario.

— Porque te amo — dijo encogiendo sus hombros con expresión de culpa. Pero al mismo tiempo experimentando una sensación de libertad y sintió como si pudiera respirar de verdad.

— Te amo — reafirmó y descubrió que se sentía bien decirlo — desde la primera vez que te vi. Y siento que lo voy a hacer por siempre o por el tiempo que dure mi vida —

Las voces cada vez se hacían más fuertes, como si todos siempre tuvieran algo para decir y no pudieran guardar un momento de silencio. Aunque para ella resultaba mejor así.

Quizás sus nervios pasarían desapercibidos, tal vez nadie notaría lo egoísta que estaba siendo en ese momento al pretender ser correspondida.

Las manos que aún permanecían en sus mejillas se deslizaron a la parte trasera de su cuello.

No supo qué ocurría hasta que sintió una leve presión en su boca.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, y si no fuera porque estaba concentrada intentando averiguar si lo ocurrido era cierto o solo producto de su imaginación, habría escuchado la exclamación en conjunto de los presentes o la copa que se rompió en suelo.

Los finos labios formaron una sonrisa contenida.

— Lena...— susurró.

— Si por amarme eres una mala amiga, entonces yo soy la peor de todas — dijo con sus ojos brillando.

— Eso quiere decir que… tu… —

— Que toda mi vida me sentí insuficiente, siempre luchando por ganar un lugar, siempre intentando justificar o enmendar lo que otros hicieron. Y sin embargo nunca parecía alcanzar. Hasta que encontré un par de ojos azules que me hicieron sentir como si de verdad fuera alguien. Cada vez que me mirabas, o me miras, siento que vuelvo a nacer. Y puedo ser mejor —

Kara estaba totalmente paralizada. ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto?¿La chica de sus sueños también la amaba?

Lena soltó una risita ante la expresión de la rubia.

— Siempre adorable — musito

— Entonces tu, me… amas — dijo buscando una afirmación.

— Tanto, o seguramente más que tú — respondió.

Kara sacudió su cabeza.

— Estoy segura que yo —

— Si quieres podemos irnos y discutirlo, creo que en este momento somos el centro de atención —

Kara volvió a ser consciente de las personas, de Lillian, del ruido…

— No — fue su respuesta al ofrecimiento.

— ¿No? —

— Lo siento, creo que deberíamos quedarnos. Ahora mismo sólo quiero una cosa — dijo con firmeza.

— Y eso, ¿Es?—

— Volver a besarte — le susurró tomando su cintura y atrayéndola para juntar sus labios nuevamente.

### ### ###

Déjame saber que piensas!


End file.
